The invention is related to systems and methods for cooling the turbine section of a turbine engine. The turbine section of a turbine engine receives extremely hot combustion gases which have been generated in one or more combustors. To help the various components located in the turbine withstand the extremely high temperatures of the combustion gases, it is common to cool various elements within the turbine using cooling air. In some turbine engines, the cooling air used to cool the turbine is taken from the compressor section of the turbine engine.